When You're Gone
by No one specific
Summary: With Vincent and Shelke together, a heartbroken Yuffie goes off and finds a dark warehouse, where she meets a mysterious person. Yuffie/? Vincent/Shelke, one-sided Yuffie/Vincent AU-ish *DISCONTINUED*
1. Missing

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 1: Missing**

He's happy. Now he is. What more could I ask for? Even if it's not me. He loves her. I love him, so I guess I should let him be happy. I should be happy for him. I'm a horrible person for wanting him, even when that'd make him clearly unhappy.

Yes, I'm happy for him. He's found someone to love him. Even if, if I love him more.

Me's happy in a world without me, so I'll let him stay there alone with her. I'll let her have him. Even if it hurts.

"Yuffie?" Reeve asked. I glanced up, "Did you hear about Vincent and Shelke? They got together."

"Yup!" I said as happily as I could. I wasn't happy. It was fake. But I'd be happy for him.

"So, you don't mind?" Vincent asked from behind me. I jumped up.

"No," I lied. Man, I'm a good liar, since he accepted it. Silently, I whispered, 'What difference does it make? It'd just make you miserable.'

I went to bed early, since I found no pleasure of seeing Vincent and Shelke together, since I LOVED VINCENT! It was too early to sleep, so I climbed out the window. I walked for awhile. Soon it got dark, and everything started closing. I knew it was dangerous to be out with the whole Deepground situation, but there was no way I wanted to be at home.

I walked into a dark warehouse. I couldn't see anyone, or anything, since it was too dark. I sat down and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up, there was a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, but I couldn't see who it was.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," I said truthfully, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"For the same reason, I suppose," he said, "You know it's dangerous, right?"

I nodded, then remembering how dark it was, said, "Yes."

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "I've actually never come here before."

"Me neither. I've never seen this city before," he said.

"You should see it during the day," I said with a smile, "It's much more beautiful."

"I have other things to do," he said.

"Me too," I sighed, "With Deepground and all."

There was silence for awhile. I sat there. Soon, when it began to get lighter, I looked around and saw no one. Had I imagined the whole thing?

I shrugged and went home.

**Call me crazy, but I don't think it's horrible.**

**'Missing' is a song by Evanescence. Any connection? Maybe...**


	2. Here I Am

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 2: Here I Am**

We continued to look into Deepground the next day. I put my head on the table. I was so tired.

"Where were you last night?" Shelke asked.

I looked at her. Part of me wanted to hate her. She took Vincent away from me. I blinked and said, "Out."

"Where?"

"I was...with someone. On a date," I lied.

"Who?" Vincent asked from behind me.

"I don't see how it matters," I said dangerously, "I can date whoever the hell I want."

"You date?" Shelke asked.

"Yes," I growled. They didn't have to know that last night I just didn't want to be around them...

I walked away and continued working.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but whatever.**

**'Here I Am' is a song by Marion Raven.**


	3. The Only One

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 3: The Only One**

I walked for awhile before I came to the warehouse. I'd come here every night for the past week. I said I was just coming to think, but who was I kidding? I wanted to see _him_.

"You came back," his voice said. I was so happy.

"Yeah. I didn't get your name last time," I explained. _Great reason, Yuffie._

"So you came all this way for my name?" I could hear a smile in his voice. Or was he laughing at me?

"No," I said, "I came to think again."

"About what?" he asked.

"My perfect revenge," I said evilly. During the past week, I'd gone over every scenerio in my mind. If he asked what I thought about, I figured revenge worked.

"On who?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"Someone who broke my heart," I said at last, "I'm trying to make him think I don't need him, since I already have a boyfriend."

"So is it working?" he asked.

"It'd be far more convincing if I had a boyfriend to shove in their face," I laughed, "Why do you come?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Someone."

"What's your name?"

"I can't tell you that," he said after weighing his options.

"Why not?"

"Sometimes it hurts more to know things. If you don't know, the better."

"Then can I at least see you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you see me either. You'd recognize me."

"Then tell me what you look like." I said after sighing overdramatically.

He sighed, then said, "I have dark hair and red eyes. I'm about...a few inches taller than you."

"Can you see me?" I asked.

"Yes. That's why I know it's best that you don't know who I am."

"So you know who I am," I said.

"Yes. You're Yuffie."

I gasped. Who was he?

"Please tell me who you are," I begged.

"I can't. It'd...upset you."

"How would it upset me?"

"It just would."

"Are you Cid or someone?"

He laughed, then said, "No. I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"One day will you? Can I see you sometime?"

"Maybe. But I'd have to kill you."

**Suspense! Who is this person? I know...but you don't.**

**'The Only One' is a song by Evanescence. Any connection? Hm...**


	4. Show Me Love

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 4: Show Me Love**

I watched Vincent and Shelke again. I was so jealous of her! I wanted Vincent to love me, but he didn't. It just broke my heart to see him with Shelke. I felt so left out.

Finally, I decided to talk to him. I went to his room, and saw him with Shelke.

"But what about Yuffie?" Shelke asked.

"She's just jealous," Vincent said, "I know she loves me, but I love you. I think she's a good friend, but just a friend. I don't love her."

_Just a friend? **JUST A FRIEND?!** Would someone who's 'just a friend' suffer because they want their friend to be happy? I wanted Vincent, but I was letting him be with Shelke, because **I LOVED HIM!**_

I smiled a smile that said 'Dear God, this isn't happening.' He loved her. I knew I was being selfish, but I just wanted him to love me! Why couldn't he love ME?

_At least he's happy. _But at what price? My happiness?

I grabbed my coat and was about to go out, when I heard Vincent and Shelke come down.

"Yuffie! Where're you going?" he asked.

"Out," I stammered, "To someone who loves me."

The last part was a lie, but I didn't care. I went out, and ran. I just ran.

**Poor Yuffie. I HATE Shelke and Vincent together. (I hate Shelke in general, but...) I'm doing this because I've found the perfect person for Yuffie.**

**'Show Me Love' is a song by t.A.T.u. It's really good. Any connection?**


	5. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 5: Someone Saved My Life Tonight**

I don't know where I went, but I'll give you two guesses where I ended up.

I burst into the warehouse. It was the first time I'd seen it, but it was fairly empty, with boxes. I crawled into a corner and cried.

That's right, I, Yuffie, cried. I'm human, people. Just because certain people don't think that I can cry, I can.

It got darker. Soon I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a figure walking in, silently. It was blurred from my tears, and the fact that it was nearly dark, but I saw him.

"Yuffie?" his voice asked.

It was the first time I noticed the whispy swirls of darkness around him. Where had I seen that before??

I ran over to him and buried my face in his arms. My arms flung around his waist, and I felt something metalic on his back, but I didn't think about that. I fell down, and he sat down and held me. I just cried.

His hand touched my hair. It was dark now, so I just lay there. I listened to him breath.

Once I'd seen the swirling darkness, I could hear its silent humming. It was strangly familiar, but comforting.

"What happened?" he asked.

Before I could stop myself, I spit my entire story out. Before I knew it, he knew things that I hadn't realized until I said it.

"What did I do wrong that made him love Shelke more?" I asked.

"He loves you as a friend. But he's in love with Shelke. I can tell that he's lucky to have someone who loves him enough to let him be happy, even if it hurts. I must say that I'm jealous," he whispered with a hint of a smile.

I closed my eyes and listened to him breath some more. I must have fallen asleep, for when I awoke, I was in my room.

**So, who is he? ... figure it out. I like this chapter, personally. I got the idea for doing something that upsets you for someone else to be happy from Twilight.**

**'Someone Saved My Life Tonight' is a song by Elton John. Connection? ...maybe...**


	6. Refugee

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 6: Refugee**

I blinked awake. Wasn't I crying in the warehouse with him?

Then I mentally slapped myself. Why did I let this person I barely know see me so weak?!

I sighed and stood up. I dressed and went downstairs. Vincent was looking through some papers.

"Did you lock yourself out last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied. He nodded. I sat down and watched him.

"Does Shelke mean everything to you?" I finally blurted out.

Vincent looked at me and didn't say anything. She does...!

Anger surged through me. This was my perfect chance for sweet revenge!

"Because I understand if she does," I said, "If you've found someone you love..."

"I do love her."

"And I _know_ we'll only ever be friends, no matter what I want," I said as I walked around, as though thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I _only_ knew you longer. But she must remind you of Lucrecia, I mean, why else choose her over me?" I asked darkly.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," I turned, "Clearly you love her because she reminds you of Lucrecia. Or is it something else about her that you like better than me? I mean, maybe it's that your all depressing and logical and stuff."

"I don not love her because she reminds you of Lucrecia!" Vincent snapped.

"Yeah. That's just a bonus."

"Stop it, Yuffie!"

"Why? I'm just saying it the way I see it. You both act like you're the _only ones_ who ever got hurt," I snapped back.

"What are you trying to say?" Vincent asked.

"Nothing," I said innocently, then slammed my hands on the table, "Only I'm angry at you! Do you think that I'm fine with her going off with you? Well, I';m not!"

"Is that what this is? You're jealous?"

"Jealous? JEALOUS?" I seethed, "I'm not _jealous_ of her. It's like you and Lucrecia and Hojo. Are you _jealous _of Hojo?"

"No!"

"Exactly. I'm not jealous of Shelke. Just hurt. But you go with Shelke. You guys were made for eachother," I said as I stormed out of the room.

**Well...ouch. Sorry for the long update. I've been...messing around with this idea.**

**'Refugee' is by Melissa Etheridge. If you listen to it, it's kinda like what Yuffie's saying to Vincent about living like he's the only one who's gotten hurt...good song.**

**But seriously, I've been having fun writing this. There aren't enough of these fanfictions. Thank you Anonymous, A, and les yeux sans visage for reviewing.Anonymous**


	7. Nemo

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 7: Nemo**

That night, I went back to the warehouse, as I have been. When it got dark, he came back.

"I came tonight," he said.

"I can tell."

"I came to say goodbye."

I stood up and went over to him. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. I could just tell. "Why?" I demanded.

"Because we're too involved in eachother's lives," he said at last, "I just can't be here."

"But I don't want you to go!" I said, "Please don't go."

"This is why I have to go," he said, "If I don't leave now, I'll never stop coming."

"But...but..." I couldn't think of what to say, so I stood their like an idiot. I blinked back tears so he didn't see me cry, "At least tell me who you are."

"I told you, I can't. I don't want to upset you. I don't want you to hate me."

"Please tell me. I could never be hate someone who did so much for me..."

"Yes, you could hate me," he said, "And I don't want that."

I looked at where he was, trying to see through the darkness. I reached my hand out and touched his shoulder. He leaned his head to the side. It felt like he was wearing a mask, maybe.

"I love you, Yuffie. I'm doing this for you."

Then he left. I just stared. I was alone again.

Carefully, I drew my hand back. I didn't want to be alone again...

**Well, then. Here we go. Another chapter.**

**Personally, I like this chapter.**

**'Nemo' is a song by Nightwish is a song by one of my fav. bands.**


	8. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 8: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

I went into Vincent's room. He glanced up from his bed.

"Yuffie."

"Vinnie?" I asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Like the way you did before? No."

"I was just tired of you not knowing how I felt," I said, "Not like that was an excuse... I really love you. But I guess I'm just...well, you think of me as a friend. Not just a friend, right? At least a good friend. Not romantically, of course, but...you know?"

"You're a good friend. One of my best friends. But I love Shelke."

Why couldn't I just tell him I was sorry? Agh, I'm an idiot.

"I want you to be happy. I really do! And if you're happy with Shelke..."

"I'm sorry, Yuffie."

"For what? I'm the one who was a rude bitch. I'm sorry." There. I said it. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"I should've been more considerate. And I forgive you," he said.

We shook hands and I smiled. He didn't since he's Vincent.

**Short. I know. But I liked this chapter...well, I say that about all of them.**

**'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word' is by Elton John.**


	9. The Little Things Give You Away

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 9: The Little Things Give You Away**

I closed my eyes and lay down. I hadn't been home at night for awhile. I continued to replay my moments of going out.

Why was it that this was so hard? I mean, I didn't even know the guy's name! But he'd helped me out so so much. He was a nice guy.

I'd been imagining what he looked like. Tall, dark, and handsome. I remembered when I'd hugged him. What was on his back? I remembered the swirls of darkness (how is that even possible?)...was it darkness?? It made a soft humming noice. Somehow it was comforting...

I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt like I was completely missing something. What could I be missing?

I got up and loked out the window. My hands traced the edge. It was dark out. Beautiful. I closed my eyes and opened the window to take in the scent.

Yuffie. The penatrating darkness seemed to whisper my name. I opened my eyes and saw flashes of darkness seem to dance around the room. Beautiful.

They vanished, but I could feel something brush past me. It was more of a presesnse, not an actual physical touch. Was it the darkness again?

I sighed. What was this feeling? This wasn't at all like how I'd ever felt before.

It was similar to what I'd felt for Vincent, but this was deeper. More intense.

Like, simply the knowledge that this mystery man existed seemed to make me feel better. More complete. Like I was more alive. Simply because someone somewhere had cared about me. Somewhere, he was there. Whoever he was.

In some ways, I felt sad. Sad that I couldn't be with him. I wanted him to come back, which was very possible, since he knew who I was.

I closed the window, but continued to look outside.

But even though he knew who I was, he didn't want to see me. Maybe after the DeepGround dilema, maybe he'd come back. Surely if I felt this burning sense inside of me, surely he had to return it? Would fate be so cruel as to deny me this? As to have me feel this, and not have it returned?

It was as though he was answering my call, it felt like. Like his soul was reaching out to me, and I was reaching back.

I saw my reflection. Mey eyes. Dark. Large. I looked outside, focused outside. I saw another face. Eyes staring at mine. Red eyes. Something familiar about this face that sent shivers down my spine. Familiar and...and intoxicating. No. That didn't give these sensations justisce.

The eyes were a dark reddish color. I knew they were his eyes. Was I really seeing this? It was hard to see his face because of the shadows and my breath fogging up the window, so for all I knew it could have been my eyes playing a cruel trick on me.

Cruel because the eyes had a deep longing in them. Longing that was looking straight into me.

Slowly, small pieces began to fall into place. A name seemed to whisper through my thoughts. His name. Suddenly, deep inside of me, in the center of my being, I knew who he was. I knew that I knew.

But my conscious refused to say.

Because it didn't want to hurt again.

**Whoa. That was a long wait. Sorry to keep you waiting?? Please review.**

**'The Little Things Give You Away' is by Linkin Park. Very good song.**


	10. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 10: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Morning finally broke through the endless night. I'd had a fitful sleep dreeming of being surrounded by light trying to find myself. Then there was a beeping noise coming from flowers that smelled like skunks which were randomly falling like bombs that hadn't been there two seconds ago. Then I opened a door and saw Tifa and Shelke kissing and Vincent and Cid talking (and by talking I mean Cid swearing at Vincent). Then I head my head on a lightswitch and woke up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tifa said, "Well, Shelke and I were just thinking that as girls we should go hang out, since this whole Deepground thing is gettin in the way of everything."

So, the three of us went out. We got massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, and had our hair done in three hours. (Tifa payed, on the price I'd return Cloud's stolen materia. I'd made a fuss saying that just because materia _randomly vanished_ it _didn't_ automatically mean it was my fault. She didn't buy it...)

I must say that I hadn't had this much fun since I stole Cloud's materia last week. It was soo relaxing.

Then we went to a fast food restaraunt,

"So, how's everything?" I asked Tifa.

"They're fine. Last weekend Cloud brought me out to this _really_fancy restaraunt." Tifa launched into a full story about her date for the next five minutes, making sure to remember exactly what happened down to how many times Cloud used the bathreoom. Finally, she took a breath and said, "What about you?"

"How many times we went to the bathroom?" I asked.

"No, no," Tifa said, obviously embarassed, "How are your lives going?"

"Pretty well," Shelke said, "Vincent and I are going out if no Deepground issues come up."

"Speaking of Deepground, did you guys ever go out?" I asked for no apparent reason, but somehow it seemed very important.

"No, not really, but it was rumored that Weiss and Rosso got together for awhile," Shelke said, "And Azul claimed he walked in on Restrictor and Argento doing it, but if he did, they would have killed him, so the reallity of the situation has to be decided..."

I smirked at that.

"For awhile, I liked Nero, but then I gave up on that," Shelke continued.

"I wonder what it's like in Deepground," Tifa wondered aloud.

"It's...different."

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.

"Yeah, like your secret lover," Tifa teased.

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind," I said nervously.

"Come on, tell us!" Tifa begged.

"Well, he's a little taller than me, he's got dark hair, red eyes," I said only what he had told me.

"Oooh, he's a mysterious stranger!" Tifa said, "What's he like?"

"He's..." I didn't know what to say, but then suddenly I said this: "He has many secrets and is really deep. He's gentle, bet firm and strong. Just being around him is comforting. He's caring, and sometime's it's like he's calling my name..."

I remembered last night, the beauty of how I could feel his presense, reaching out to me, as though the dark was calling me.

"Wow," Shelke said, "He sounds...interesting."

I saw her glance at me suspiciously.

"You're so in love," Tifa sighed, "You describe him like a vampire. It sounds like you got over Vincent."

Over Vincent. Yes, I had. I didn't love Vincent like I loved him. This was different. This was a feeling that burned in my chest. It stung, but in a beautiful, beautiful way.

I knew why he'd left. He didn't want me to hate him, or be disgusted by him. How could I be disgusted by someone so amazing, someone I loved so much?

Or I was just fooling myself. But as I'd thought before, it was like he was calling and to me, and I was calling back.

"Yuffie?" Shelke asked.

"Yes, Tifa," I answered Tifa, "I'm over Vincent."

This wasn't just love. This was a feeling that his existence was simply enough.

Beyond a physical feeling. Just knowing that he existed seemed to warm my heart, and send a wave of energy through me.

It was like filling an empty hole inside of me.

**Gah! The charectors are so OOC.**

**Now, I must say that this is all told from Yuffie's POV, so this is how she sees things. ****Please, please, please understand that. I know that I totally murdered the charectors, but this is just so much fun to write!**

**Now, please, please, please review! Reviews make the world go round!**


	11. Everybody's Fool

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 11: Everybody's Fool**

It was strange. I walked home with Shelke and Tifa. Soon we came to the street where I'd go in order to get to the warehouse.

"I'll meet you guys later," I said.

"Would you like some company?" Tifa asked.

"No! I mean...no," I said. I turned and left. As soon as I turned the corner, I ran.

When I got to the warehouse, I saw someone. I got closer and saw...Nero.

He looked up when he saw me, but didn't make a move. I didn't have any of my weapons with me.

"Yuffie," Nero said. He said it just to say it, just to confirm it was me who was there.

I backed up. The swirls of darkness were hypnotic. In a way, it was beautiful.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I came because I want to be here," Nero said matter-of-factly, "Leave if you want. I have no reason to stop me."

"Yes, you have a reason! We're enemies!" I didn't know why I said that.

"I have nothing against you personally. So to kill you would waste my time and effort and cause more damage than good. If your so eager to die, do it on your own time," Nero said.

"What will Deepground do if they know that you let me live?" I asked.

"How would Deepground find out? I doubt you'd go through the trouble of telling them."

"Whare are you leaving me alive?" I demanded.

"It won't help me to kill you. It'll look suspicious. It'll be inconvenient. Let's save ourselves the trouble and never speak of this again."

Nero turned and walked away, and I watched.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I kept re-writing this chapter.**

**This story is kind of/sort of/very AU-ish.**

**'Everbody's Fool' is a song by Evanescence.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	12. Dangerous to Know

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 12: Dangerous to Know**

When morning came, I looked in my mirror to brush my hair. I look and was startled by my reflection. I looked like Shelke.

I had that lifeless, alive-but-dead look in my eyes. But I looked tired. Exhausted. Different.

I didn't want to be like Shelke. I pushed some hair away from my face and smiled. It was obviously fake.

As I walked down, I noticed how I didn't happily run down like I used to._ Stupid. I'm not the person I used to be._

"Yuffie," Shelke said.

"What?" I asked so happily. So fake!

"Reeve's here."

* * *

^^ Reeve isn't a real problem. Not usually.

I bounced down and wondered if they'd see how fake I was being. ^^

"Hey Reeve!" I fake smiled.

"Hello, Yuffie," Reeve said. "I have some news. We spied Nero last night."

Reeve went into a boring explanation about exactly how they found him. I listen, but my mind wouldn't focus. I felt like I was missing something.

"Yuffie," Shelke asked, "isn't that where you were last night? Did you notice anything?"

"Uhm..." Should I tell them?

"No," I lied. WHY DID I DO THAT?!?

Shelke glanced at me. I almost saw something flash across her face: knowing.

"Ok," Reeve said, "Be careful and keep a look out, all of you. Oh, and Yuffie? Warn your boyfriend about Nero."

* * *

While Reeve had been talking, I'd been thinking. I could have easily told them about Nero, and Nero would have lost. He had put me in complete power, and for some reason, he'd known that I wouldn't rat him out. And I didn't.

Suddenly it clicked.

Boyfriend=Nero.

Crap.

* * *

**Sorry a million times for the late update!**

**Dangerous to Know is a song by Hilary Duff.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	13. Break Apart Her Heart

****

When You're Gone  
Chapter 13: Break Apart Her Heart

I touched my forehead. Oh. My. God.

Reeve was leaving.

I went to my room and held my head in my hands.

Vincent came up and knocked on my door.

"Yuffie? Is something wrong?"

"Don't come in!" I called.

Vincent opened the door anyway. I looked at him. He was beautiful. Why wasn't I the one Vincent loved? What did _I_ ever do wrong? I was there through everything, but he chose Shelke?

_Why am I thinking this?_ I mentally yelled at myself._ I found love somewhere else! I don't love him, or need him!_

"Yuffie?"

Just go. I want to be alone.

"How's Shelke?" I asked bitterly.

"...? She's fine," Vincent was confused. "What does that have anything to do with you?"

I know we apologized, but suddenly I wanted to hate him again.

"You've changed, Yuffie," Vincent sat beside me. "I miss the old you. Deepground situation will be over. Then will you go back to the way things used to be. That's what's wrong, isn't it?"

"Vincent." I looked him straight in the eye. I could see beautiful Vincent who wasn't my boyfriend because I wasn't good enough for him, because Shelke was the immortal Goddess in his life. I don't know why it still hurt. I don't know why I was jealous. I couldn't answer. I couldn't get over this!

Vincent looked at me. "What?"

"I..." I don't love you. I hate you. I want you to hate me. I want to hate you. I still love you. I still can't get over you, because I've loved you for so so so long. I can't forgive you. I want you back. I want to hate you. I don't want to love you. I can't hate you.

"What?"

"I want to be alone."

He couldn't argue with that, so he stood up and left.

* * *

**Let me tell you: my Vincent is shallow. I noticed that as I was writing. Can't he just see that a simple sorry won't make it up?!? Damn Vincent...**

**But anyway, I know people who are shallow and can't see how much they've hurt me...**

**I'd say more, but I want to leave it up for interperitation. **

**The original title was going to be 'Friend of Foe' by t.A.T.u., but I think this one is better. It's a song by Good Charlotte.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	14. Together

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 14: Together**

When Vincent left I wanted to scream. Beg him to come back. To leave. Same difference, right?

I didn't want to be close to him. Far from him. Next to him. Him? Vincent. Nero? It was all the same.

Nero. No no no. I didn't want to believe it. But it was true. But how could I love someone evil? But how could he be evil if he helped me so much?

I grabbed a bag and started packing. For nowhere.

I sat down. What was wrong with me? I didn't love Vincent Valentine. That was impossible.

I shook my head and pulled myself off the bed, and continued packing.

I was angry at Vincent. He had no right to be so shallow. He had no right to act as though nothing had changed- as though we were still friends. He gave that right up long ago. For one minute, I'd been sure he'd loved me as much as I loved him. But he didn't. He loved Shelke.

I hated myself for being like this!

This was my fault. His fault.

I was shaking. With anger. Rage. Pain. It was allt he same, wasn't it?

I finished packing.

I came to a realization.

I had loved Vincent for a long time. I physically couldn't just forget that. He was etched into my soul. My mind. My heart. Broken heart.

Why had it been okay to love mystery man before I realized it was Nero. I couldn't love him any more.

But I did. I had kept his secret.

I grabbed my bag and ran outside through the window. I started walking.

It would take a lot to forget someone who had been part of my life. But I would. I would.

* * *

**I know everyone is OOC. My bad.**

**'Together' is a song by Avril Lavigne.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	15. Lies

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 15: Lies**

I walked. Vincent and Shelke wouldn't notice I'd left until later, when I'd be too far away for them (or anyone) to find me...

It was thrilling and terrifying as I left. I shivered and continued on. It was a feeling that made my heart jump or the feeling that someone was going to find me...or a mix of both...

Soon I was out of Edge. As I was leaving, I heard someone say, "Yuffie?"

I jumped in surprise. Turning, I saw someone. It was...

"Reeve?"

"Hey, Yuffie. I know something is wrong, so don't try denying it," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly.

"Well, you're out in the middle of the night running away," Reeve said.

"Um..."

"Is there something I should know?"

"Can you just pretend you didn't see this?" I asked, "I really need to go..."

"Are you running away _from_ something, or _with_ some_one_? Maybe a boyfriend?"

I snorted. "He's got other commitments..."

"You can't just leave," Reeve said, "It would be awful. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we want you to stay."

"You mean you speak for Cloud and Tifa and Marlene and Cid and Shera and Zack and Aerith's ghosts...but not Shelke and Vincent. They'd just love for me to get out of their lives for good. I'd just be their third party, right?"

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb," I crossed my arms, "You know I'm just the third person; the extra. Vincent would kill to get me out of his sight."

"No he wouldn't," Reeve said, "Vincent likes you."

"Not like he likes Shelke," I said bitterly.

"Why are you jealous of Shelke? You have a boyfriend."

I smiled. "How can I forget Vincent? I was so sure he'd loved me, and suddenly all that was ripped away. What am I supposed to do?"

Reeve looked at me. "Let me tell you something," he said, "Vincent is the kind of person who doesn't know what he's thinking. You don't know what you're doing. You can't just leave. What about your boyfriend, if the rest of us don't matter."

"By loving him, I'm a traitor."

"Loving Vincent isn't wrong. He was so much a part of your life for so long. Don't try to erase that."

"You don't get it," I whispered.

"Then explain..."

"The person who I love- not Vincent- was there for me when no one else was, and he accepted me when all I could talk about was Vincent," I took a deep breath. "He told me to leave when he knew I was in danger, then came to see me. That was a huge risk on his part..."

"What are you getting at, Yuffie?"

I took another breath. "I don't want you to hate me, Reeve."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Even if I was a traitor, would you still like me?"

"What?"

"I lied to you."

Reeve didn't say anything.

"Well, as I said, he did all those wonderful things for me," I shook my head. "He never told me who he was, but I still loved him. He said who he was would upset me..."

"What happened?"

"Promise you won't interrupt me?"

He nodded nervously.

"The night you asked me about Nero..." I gulped, "I'd seen him. He said he wouldn't kill me, and asked me not to say anything. By keeping me alive, he put me in complete control, and put himself in danger. He had everything to lose, and I had nothing to lose- except you and Tifa and Cloud, but Nero didn't know that."

Reeve breathed, "Nero knew you'd protect him..."

I nodded, and for the first time, I dared to say it out loud.

"I'm in love with Nero."

I waited for everything to sink in, and for Reeve to hate me, or kill me, or something.

"Holy shit," Reeve said, "How are we going to fix this?"

* * *

**Oh boy. First, the reason I didn't update was because I've been really busy. I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything.**

**'Lies' is a song by Evanescence.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	16. What Hurts the Most

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 16: What Hurts the Most**

I went to Reeve's house and slept on the couch. It was surprisingly clean, probably because Reeve was never there. (There was, however, a thick layer of dust....)

When morning came, I started to tell Reeve what happened. It was scare in a way. This was something that was mine. MINE! Yuffie Kisaragi's! This was my secret... But I knew that I'd lose it if I didn't tell Reeve.

But what if I told Reeve, and I still lost it? Quickly I banished that thought.

As I told him, I realized that it was just pouring out of me. It was the same way as when I'd told Nero.

Only it wasn't. When I told Nero, it had made us come together. I had let him into my life, and he had accepted that. Telling Reeve was what would save this bond, and I felt bad that I'd be using Reeve.

Once I'd told him the basic story, I looked at him, and he said, "It's too early in the morning to deal with this."

I smiled awkwardly. "So... now what?"

Reeve groaned and put his head in his arms. I completely understood.

* * *

Shelke called and asked if I was there. Reeve looked questioningly at me, and I nodded. Reeve explained that I was.

She asked to talk to me and I gave a cheery, "Hey!"

"Why are you over at Reeve's house?"

I sniffed, "I needed to get out, and thought for certain that you and Vincent will enjoy the house to yourself."

"I..." Shelke was at a loss for words. I grinned as I imagined her squirm.

"Why so surprised?" I grinned, "I'm not a selfish person. I _want_ two lovers to be able to be together."

"You'd know," she noted dryly. "You can't be with the one you love." Was she referring to Vincent or Nero?

Glowering, I said, "You don't know the first thing about not being with the one you love."

Silence, then: "I might not know about deprived lust, but I know two things you don't."

I was tempted to say 'how to be a bitch and ignorance' but didn't.

I said, "What?"

"I know how to survive hardships," she said, "You can't survive when it gets hard. You run away when you're afraid. Last night. When Vincent and I got together. You just run away from reality to enter your own world, where things go right."

Ouch. Tell me something I don't know.

"The other thing you don't know," Shelke glowered, "is something you wish you did."

"Why would I want anything-"

"Vincent Valentine." Shelke hung up.

I dropped the phone. Reeve moved closer.

* * *

**Holy... I probably officially made Shelke waaaay OOC. I'm sorry, Shelke fans. (If your a Shelke fan, why are you reading?)**

**The title is the song 'What Hurts the Most', sung by Cascada and about a million other people.**

**I couldn't find a better title...sorry.**

**Remember: reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**

* * *


	17. Everything You Want

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 17: Everything You Want**

"BITCH!" I heaved, "You can_ have_ him! Anyone who chooses to be with you instead of me isn't _worthy_ of me! Go on. _TRY_ to satisfy him!"

Reeve jumped back. I smiled sickly, and tears poured down my face. Reeve picked up the now-broken phone. I stood up and stared at him. Tears and a sick smile decorated my face. I held the counter to try to make the room stop spinning.

"Yuffie, take a deep breath... Calm down."

_What if I don't want to? What if I want to stop breathing? What if don't want to be calm? Why should I be calm?_

I fell onto my knees from hyperventilating. I must have screamed because my voice ached. I fell onto the floor and curled up.

"I loved him," I sobbed, "Why doesn't he see that?"

Reeve stood, watching me.

"Nero did so much for me, and I can't do anything for him!" I wailed.

"You didn't tell about him," Reeve said.

"Not enough! Not enough for Vincent!" I wailed, "But he...I HATE HIM!"

I realized I did. Maybe not hate (that should be reserved only for Shelke) but I sure as hell didn't love him.

"Yuffie," Reeve knelt down so he was facing me. "There are many kinds of people in this world. Vincent's the kind who doesn't know what he has until it's too late."

"It's far too late."

"It's too late for Vincent," Reeve said, "But there's a chance for you and Nero."

I stared at him in shock.

"One chance. Hit or miss."

* * *

**Ok, story time. Feel free to skip if you don't want to hear how true parts of this story are.**

**I used to have this friend. (For the sake of this, I'll call him Ren.) I adored Ren, and there was no way that Ren didn't see that I thought of him as more than a friend. He'd stay late when I stayed late so we could ride the late bus together. When my life started to fold in on itself (that was why there were so many delays in my writing) I told him and talked to Ren.**

**Then, Ren started talking to the girl of his dreams. (For the sake of anonymity I'll call her Lola). He sat with her, and talked with her only. It didn't help that they are both a year younger than me in the same grade. I was pushed to the side, and I tried so hard to talk to Ren and make things work. Lola was a bitch, horrible, but he liked her, so I tried to ignore that.**

**Later, my mom asked me why I didn't ask for help. If I wanted help with my problems, I need to ask. I looked at her and explained that I had told Ren, and Ren had been there for me for so long, and told me that it was ok, and there was NO WAY he didn't love me, at least as a sister or friend, but then he just pushed me away for Lola.**

**My mom's face was horrified. She couldn't believe she'd just asked that. We were in the kitchen, and I fell down onto my knees because I was crying so hard, and then I just lay there and sobbed how much I loved him and how he had to have loved me.**

**Of course, I went to school the next day, and for the next four months I walked past his locker just so I could see him. Half the time he ignored me, or just said, "Wassup?"**

**Once Ren and Lola broke up so they could be 'just friends' he started talking to me more. I was thrilled.**

**Last weekend I realized that, while I still don't hate Ren, Ren was only friends when it was convenient for him. He didn't give a shit how inconvenient my entire life was being for me.**

**_I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP._**

**_(Although I wish I was...)_**

**XXX**

**Eh-hem. Sorry about that. I just had to announce to the world. (Actually, I hope that Ren is there and reads this.) Originally this story was just ShelkexVincent--Yuffie-Nero story, but I realized that I've been pouring a bit too much of my life into it.**

**The saddest part is that Ren was the second of my friends who looked me up as No one specific. (First was already here...) Now he knows me as no one specific...**

**So anyway, the title is the song is 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon. If you listen to the song, tell me who it might be reffering to. I realized that it could refer to a lot of people (mainly two) in the story as I was writing this chapter.**

**XXX**

**Tonight I graduate from middle school. I'm wearing the dress I wore over Christmas. It's beautiful and green and shiny...**

**This note was longer than the story...**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**

* * *


	18. For the Heart I Once Had

**When You're Gone  
Chapter 18: For the Heart I Once Had**

I walked into Tifa and Cloud's bar.

"I brought some flowers," I told Tifa.

"Oh, thank you," Tifa said. She set them on the counter. "Hey, Yuffie, do you mind helping me dust?"

"Sure," I said and set to work.

"It's strange," she went on, "We've missed you. You haven't been yourself recently."

I bit my lip. "Well, I don't know. I guess it's just changing."

"What's changing?"

"I am."

* * *

"Reeve called us all over tonight," Cloud said over the phone. I sat at the restaraunt, filling out paperwork with whatever thoughts came to mind.

"Where?" I asked, although I already knew.

"Our place," Cloud said. "You were just over today, remember?"

"Ok," I said. "I've just got some quick errands to run."

"So we'll see you there? Are you going to bring your boyfriend?"

"No way," I laughed out loud, "But I will be there."

"Ok."

As soon as we hung up, I went and payed for my meal. I ran to the house I'd been living in with Vincent and...Shelke. I looked in the window and saw Shelke. No matter. I slipped up to my window, scaling the side of my house. I climbed into my room and proceeded to strip off my clothes. I grabbed some mini-shorts my hoodie tank-top. I pulled my shoes on, then reached into my bag and pulled out an ankleband. I clasped it on my ankle and pulled socks up to my knees.

I heard Shelke walk up the stairs. Shoving my clothes in the closet with one swift movement, I then jumped out the window, gracefully landing on the ground.

* * *

I navigated my way across the city to the warehouse. Carefully I pulled out a penand scrawled my message on the floor. I hoped that Nero would be able to understand it when he saw. I knew that no one else would, but would he?

I looked back at my work.

"Look at yourself," I could hear my inner self say. "You just have to have better. Not content with what you have. You have people to love you. Yet you give it all up for your bad boy, don't you? Do you even see yourself? You'll never be happy."

I looked. It wasn't too late to undo everything, to go back to living with Shelke and Vincent...

I turned and walked out, whispering, "No."

* * *

I checked the time. 6:00. Perfect. In two hours...

I grabbed the pills Reeve had given me and swallowed them. It would take two hours, then they'd take effect. No turning back now.

* * *

**Oooh boy. I updated, yay! ^_^ Sorry for going so long without an update.**

**Out of curiosity, what happened to my beautiful reviewers? Did you all die?**

**The title is the song 'For the Heart I Once Had' by Nightwish.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the lღve. Leave a review.**


End file.
